


一吻定情

by HuWanhua



Category: 0000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuWanhua/pseuds/HuWanhua
Summary: 百凤山
Relationships: 老祖羡×含光君
Kudos: 5





	一吻定情

羡兔兔迷迷糊糊中觉得耳朵尖上温温热热的，倒是舒服极了，他半眯着眼朝旁边看了一眼，忍不住的抖了一下耷拉着的长长软软的耳朵。

叽兔兔正红着耳朵尖闭着眼，拉着羡兔兔的耳朵边摸边舔，被他这么一抖才缓缓睁开眼睛，定定的看着他，淡淡道：“还难受么？”

羡兔兔发了烧，浑身绵绵的没有什么力气，更是记不得昨夜烧的滚烫，哼哼唧唧，连哭带撒娇的往叽兔兔怀里钻。被满是心疼的抱进怀里还不安分，难受的到处乱滚，甚至蹭掉了叽兔兔的抹额也不自知。

……

“还难受么？”

“好，好多了。”羡兔兔摸了摸被舔的湿哒哒的耳朵，不由得火烧脸蛋，把垂下来的两只耳朵捂得严严实实，兔子心搅成一团乱麻。

兔耳朵上有一处极为敏感，又极为软热，想必是叽兔兔不知道这处，撵着他那处舔了许久，导致他整个兔身都软趴趴的缩成了一团。

他记得长大之后，听隔壁的阿澄说过，兔耳朵不能随便给别人咬，只有那只能和他共度一生的兔子，才可以毫无顾忌展露出来身上最软最敏感的软耳给他咬。

“蓝湛……”

“嗯”

羡兔兔转了转眼珠，把下巴埋进前爪的软毛软垫里，瓮声瓮气地道：“蓝湛啊，咬了我的耳朵，你就是我的兔了嗷，你，你放心，有我一口萝卜就绝对有你的白菜，你乐意不？”

羡兔兔栽着脑袋说完，半晌等不到回应，悻悻的抬起脑袋：“蓝湛？”

叽兔兔皱着眉头愣在原地，他的确是头一次知道兔耳咬不得的说法。

……

当年

那是他第一次见到羡兔兔，那时候羡兔兔又小又瘦，却着实活泼，带着他左蹦右蹦，又下河又乱跑，出了满身的汗回来时，叽兔兔当晚便发了烧，整只兔都滚烫烫的缩在角落。

羡兔兔急的发慌，拉了小被子把叽兔兔裹了严实，自己徒劳的抱在叽兔兔身上，用软爪轻轻拍着，不住地叫他不要怕。

叽兔兔清醒些时，抱在他身上的兔子正软软的舔着他的耳朵，有一处，他觉得十分舒服又奇怪，却也不曾阻止，任由耳朵被黏糊糊的又咬又舔，第二日他便退了烧，想着定是咬耳朵的作用。

……

叽兔兔皱着眉望向冲他说自己是他的兔了的软团子，心脏怦怦乱跳，这只兔子，他是真的喜欢的，哪怕自己的抹额时常被玩闹着拽掉，哪怕他的清净被一遍遍侵扰，哪怕自己总是要留出小半个萝卜给那小兔子做夜宵。

不过……竟还挺好的。

羡兔兔有些等不及了，挪到叽兔兔身边，用软爪压着他的爪子：“好不好嘛，二哥哥。”

叽兔兔把这只不安分的软爪连带不安分的整只兔拽进怀里，居高临下道：“好。”

——但是，你是我的兔！

后来过了许多年，羡兔兔也没想起来小时候曾摸着叽兔兔的耳朵舔了一夜，叽兔兔也从来不知，小时候的羡兔兔只是莫名馋他那只耳朵和他整只兔而已。

一直馋到大！


End file.
